Timeline
This page documents various important events throughout the multiverse. 2,000,000 BC Mugen Kagemaru is reborn from his previous universe's incarnation of Kaizell Ventus. He learns the art of swordplay from his older brother Kalian Blackheart. Mugen later steals the Shardis from the Guru of Reason Belthasar, believing Belthasar's intentions of using it to police the multiverse to be a misuse of its powers. During his travels he meets a being of similar powers - Ancient Space Druid Greth. The two become comrades, but Greth is troubled by some of Mugen Kagemaru's behaviors. 1010 AD Mugen Kagemaru arrives in Equestria for the first time. He assists Princess Celestia in the sealing of her corrupted sister, Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia is understandably upset to have lost her sister. In an attempt to soothe her fears, Mugen Kagemaru decides to travel to the future and return to tell her whether or not her sister ever returns. Mugen Kagemaru proceeds to accidentally travel too far into the future, arriving in 3010 AD. 1991 AD Real Mugen is born in our universe. Mugey is born in Equestria. 2000 AD Mugey develops a crush on a local pony, Fluttershy, but he himself is too shy to approach her. He meets Zecora in the Everfree Forest and begins learning dark arts. 2008 AD Mugey begins travelling across Equestria to learn more about magic and horn-fighting. 2010 AD Mugen Kagemaru arrives after travelling back from 3010 AD. He is surprised to discover that Nightmare Moon had been restored to her former self, Princess Luna, by some other ponies - Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Mugen Kagemaru soon falls in love with one of these ponies - Fluttershy. The two become a couple. After travelling across Equestria and learning many dark arts, Mugey returns home to Ponyville, ready to propose to Fluttershy. He goes on a rampage after discovering he has been cucked by an alternate version of himself and is thrown in prison. 2011 AD Real Mugen joins the original Within Hubris forums. 2012 AD The Within Hubris forums close. A fan-created replacement message board called "Newbris" is born. 2015 AD The Internet Detectives is formed to solve mysteries, primarily ones surrounding Within Hubris. Real Mugen joins this group fairly early on. Zack Shadows also joins the group, much to the disdain of many. 2016 AD The Internet Detectives trap Zack Shadows within the Chamber of Silence - an empty Skype group. This was done as a punishment to him because he was annoying. Meanwhile, Greth joins the group and reunites with Mugen Kagemaru. 2017 AD Famous Spanish YouTuber Jordi Wild begins covering Johnisdead, the same ARG the Internet Detectives are looking into. Spanish users flood into the Internet Detectives. Real Mugen attempts to overtake the Internet Detectives by creating his own group, "The REAL Internet Detectives", and directing all the new users there instead. The actual Internet Detectives discovered Real Mugen's ploy and created a counter group, "The FAKE Internet Detectives", full of resistance members. This was the beginning of the Jordi Wars. Real Mugen was eventually exposed and he fled from the Within Hubris community. During his time away, he fell into a deep state of depression. This allowed Returner to assimilate him. Returner came back with a vengeance, terrorizing the Internet Detectives until everyone was forced to flee from Skype to Discord. In a last ditch effort, the Internet Detectives rallied together the entire Spanish fanbase to unleash a Spanish Spirit Bomb on Returner, which managed to revert Real Mugen to normal. Returner was not completely defeated, though, and took refuge in another nearby vulnerable vessel - Zack Shadows. Later on, Zack Shadows, unknowingly carrying traces of Returner within himself, discovered that he had been tricked by the Internet Detectives. He was allowed admittance into the Discord server, but was soon kicked because he was annoying again. Jero began making memes of Zack Shadows, gaining his resentment. Meanwhile, Jos began pestering Real Mugen by spamming him with eggplant emojis. This causes Real Mugen's awakening to begin, allowing him access to the powers of the multiverse. Real Mugen takes over the Internet Detectives Discord server and rules it with an iron fist, but Jero rises up and causes Real Mugen to flee to the multiverse. Zack Shadows approaches Jero in disguise, offering him the same powers Mugen has, unknowingly giving him some of Returner's powers. Jero now has the powers to enter the multiverse. The Internet Detectives travel through various universes battling countless Mugens in what would later become known as the Eggplant Wars. Real Mugen's location is pinpointed in Equestria, but he is guarded by both Mugey and Mugen Kagemaru. Jero and the Internet Detectives defeat them and discover Real Mugen who was fucking Fluttershy. Before Real Mugen can be defeated, Zack Shadows reveals himself and absorbs Real Mugen's power. This awakened Mugen power combined with the remnants of Returner's power transforms Zack Shadows into his own awakened form. Jero and Zack do battle, with Jero just narrowly defeating him. Peace is restored to the multiverse and Jero becomes known as the "Lone Wrangler", traversing the multiverse to keep order. Real Mugen eventually returns to the Internet Detectives. Mugen Kagemaru, still sour from losing against the Internet Detectives, decides to go a different route. He gathers up another army of Mugens to wage a different kind of war - a rap war. Mugen Kagemaru realizes he'll need all the help he can get and breaks Mugey out of prison, promising him a one night stand with Fluttershy if he complies. The Multidimensional Rap War begins. Surprisingly, Mugen Kagemaru and Mugey prove to be very skilled in the art of rhyme and the Mugens end up victorious. Mugen Kagemaru and Mugey have a threesome with Fluttershy to celebrate. 2018 --- Needs to be written. Stonezone created by Greth. Sage Mugen joins. Mugen Kagemaru returns to the Internet Detectives and joins forces with Real Mugen. Greth fights the Mugens, weed vs eggplant. Mugen is defeated and Greth banishes both Real Mugen and Mugen Kagemaru. 3010 AD Mugen Kagemaru arrives after time travelling from 1010 AD in Equestria. He realizes he overshot the date of Nightmare Moon's return and goes back 1000 years to 2010 AD.